The One That Got Away (Reloaded)
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: Elijah is shocked when an all too familiar face comes back into town! How will the Mikaelson's cope with this new girl and how do they and the Salvatore brother's know her? Rated M to be safe. Kol / OC / Elijah


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals**

**Sorry about the last upload folks, it uploaded wrong and became a load of gibberish and my brother had to take my pen drive for a college thing but i have it back now**

* * *

The Mikaelson mansion was deadly quite and dark as Elijah stood in Klaus' art room, a glass of scotch in his hand, glancing at Niklaus' numerous paintings and sketches that were scattered around the room or hung up in frames upon the wall. He'd never admit it out loud but he'd always been slightly envious of his brothers talent when it came to art.

A slam of a door caused him to turn on his heel. He placed his glass down before he walked out of the room to look over the banister that looked down to the foyer. He could see no evidence that one of his siblings had returned.

''Klaus?'' Elijah called out, his voice echoing throughout the empty house. Silence lingered around him, indicating that it had not been one of his siblings to return, someone else was in the house.

Another door slammed downstairs causing him to vamp down the stairs to the lower level of the house. Elijah glanced around to see all the doors were open, none of them had been slammed. Although he was a patient man, he had no time for childish games.

''Klaus, if that's you, i guess you show yourself immediately before i tear this house down to find you. You know i'm not a man for games.'' Elijah snarled his eyes darkening as the monster within him rose to the surface.

However a feminine giggle proved it was not his brother as another door was slammed, this time. It was the art room door.

Elijah was quickly up the stairs. He rushed to the art room and threw the door open, the room was completely empty.

A pressure at his back caused him to fall forwards onto the art room floor. He spun til he was on his back and growled at the figure standing in the door way.

''Now Elijah, is that anyway to greet family?'' a feminine voice rang out as the figure stepped forwards into the light.

Elijah's eyes widened as he heard an audible gasp fall from his lips as he stared at the woman standing infront of him.

Her dark brown hair ran in curls down her back, accompanied by a rather thick side fringe. Her dark blue eyes beamed smugly down at him from under thick, full lashes. Her cherry red lips pulled up into an all familiar smirk as she moved closer. Her black stilettos clicked their way along the floor, they matched her black skinny jeans and black leather jacket which was currently covering a royal blue halterneck top.

''Charlie? I can't be'' Elijah stuttered, still stunned at the sight of her.

''Oh but it is, have you missed me?'' Charlie grinned.

* * *

Charlie only smirked as she walked forward and held out her hand for Elijah to take. Elijah ignored her hand and pushed himself to his feet causing her to scoff and roll her eyes. She folded her arms across her chest as she turned to face him.

''I...I don't understand, how did you know where I was?'' Elijah stuttered trying to make sense of her being here.

''Oh you mean after you abandoned me in the middle of nowhere!'' Charlie's voice raised as her eyes grew darker. Her eyes slowly lightened but remained in a glare as her red lips were twitched up into a smirk. "You're an original Elijah, anyone with the right info and determination can find you and your siblings''

He was still in a state of shock as he watched her walk over towards the drinks table. She poured herself a drink

''I mean that's how you found Niklaus isn't it? Determination and information'' She smiled sipping the drink slowly, makign sure to keep her eyes on his at all times. ''Speaking of, how is the bastard son anyway, not heard from him in over a century. Mind you that's probably for the best, after what he done to me I still want to tear him limb from limb''

''He's fine and he'll be back any moment which is why you need to leave, if he sees you then he'll kill you'' Elijah said striding towards her causing her to throw her head back in laughter.

''After all this time do you really think i'm scared of Klaus? Of course not, he knows he can't hurt me, cause he know who'll'' her eyes dropped to the floor as her smile fell, her expression changed to one of greif. ''eventually be after him if he touches me''

Elijah sighed as he ran a hand down his face. He hated that look in her eyes when she thought of him.

''Plus, i grew up in this town. I'm not about to let some thousand year old hybrid with a bratty attitude chase me away again. Niklaus hurt me once, he'll never do it again'' Charlie smirked as she poured herself another drink.

''Elijah!'' the familiar cold voice rang through the house sending a chill right up Charlie's spine. She planted a kiss upon Elijah cheek before she made her way out through the back door causing Elijah to snort in laughter.

She may not have been afraid of Niklaus Mikaelson, doesn't mean she'd want to go up against him any time soon.

* * *

She wandered aimlessly around Mystic Falls, marveling in how much her small town had changed over the years. She hadn't been back since her father's funeral and she wasn't planning on ever coming back until a certain contact told her Elijah was there, then curiosity got the better of her. She knew her brother was still around this area but she thought it best to avoid him, he thought she was dead and she wanted to keep it that way, although she did miss him dearly

So many memories flashed through her head as she looked around the small town.

A small smirk tugged at her lips as she noticed a bar across the road.

Now she was home.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Who is this Charlie person? How does she know the Originals? Who is her brother? **

**Please review**

**xoxo**


End file.
